Saving grace
by SunshineShal
Summary: The thing was, I'd always wanted more out of life. I knew that there was something more out there for me. Well that is until I met someone who showed me just how much there was out there. I'm Jenna Greenly and this is the story of how I met the Doctor and was taken on the adventure of my lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey look! It's another fanfic from the girl who should stop getting ideas in her head because she still has like 4 other Doctor Who fanfics that she's working on. But really, someone needs to stop my brain from churning out ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, the new season would air right after the Christmas episode.**

As an almost 26 year old woman, I'd experienced many weird things in my life. I was no stranger to odd occurrences. However, those were all the normal weird occurrences. What happened to me was definitely not one of those occurrences. Not by a long shot. This was something that was a whole lot weirder. And by a whole lot weirder, I mean that it was something that was literally out of this world. I'm talking about aliens. Aliens happened. And yes, I realize how insane I sound, but it did happen and it changed my whole life.

That day started off like any other normal day. I left my apartment and walked the block to my job, stopping by Starbucks to pick up a couple of drinks. I worked at a local boutique. I'd started working there in high school and even when I left for college, I still continued to work there on breaks. Even though I'd been out of college for almost 4 years, I was still there. You don't get too many steady jobs when you have a degree in art. But, I liked working here, especially since it was a small business. As I was walking, I glanced into one of the alleyways and noticed a blue police box, which I thought was extremely odd, since this was 2016 America and not 1960 England. Plus, I'd walked past that alleyway a billion times and never noticed it there. I shook my head and continued walking to work. I steadied the drinks on the box that I was currently carrying and pulled the keys out of my pocket to unlock the door. Or at least attempted to.

"Excuse me. You look like you could use some help there." A voice said, as I struggled to hold everything in my arms and open the door.

I looked over to the right where the voice was coming from and noticed a man there. He had slightly spiky brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a long, beige trench coat over a blue suit. He was also wearing red converse sneakers. Judging by the accent, I could tell he was from England. "Actually, yeah. That would be great. Thanks." I said gratefully.

"Ah, it's no problem." He said, grinning. I expected him to grab one or the other, but he ended up grabbing box the box and the drink carrier.

"Are you sure you can carry those both?" I asked.

"'Course I can!" He said, grunting a bit as he lifted up the box.

"Ok." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I unlocked the door and opened it, holding it open for the stranger as he followed me in and set it down.

"There you go!" He said brightly, looking around the store.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it, Mr..." I started.

"Actually, it's the Doctor." He said.

"Um, Doctor who?" I asked, confused.

"Just the Doctor." He said.

"Ok. Well thanks for helping me again, Doctor."

"No problem." He said, giving me a jaunty wave as he sauntered out the door. I watched as he walked away.

After that, the day went like every other day. I opened the box and set up the bottles that were in the box. I'd painted those bottles, so my degree wasn't going entirely to waste. They did seem to be selling well, so that was good. My boss came in and after exchanging greetings, we went about our day. Everything changed however, at the end of the day. I had the weekend off, so I was expecting a nice night in, watching something on the TV and relaxing, but no. Life had some other plans for me. It was dark when I walked out, the only light coming from the street lights and a few bars around me. I was locking the door, when I heard a shuffling behind me. I gripped my keys in my pocket and turned around only to find 2 men standing there. I couldn't tell much about what they looked liked, other than one was tall and the other was a little bit shorter. With me being alone and it being dark, I knew that something was up.

"Um, can I help you with something?" I asked, trying to stay calm, still holding onto my keys, which also included pepper spray.

"Oh, I think you can." The taller one of them said, leering at me. They both walked slowly towards me.

"Look, I should warn you, I'm skilled in tae kwon do and judo, and karate and I'm not afraid of using them." I said, bluffing. To be honest, I didn't know know any of them, but I was really hoping that would scare them off, but it didn't.

"Aww come on. We just want to get to know you better." The shorter one said, as they moved more towards me until they were in touching distance of my face.

That did it. I whipped out my pepper spray. "The heck you will!" I said, and sprayed them in the face. That might have been a bad idea on my part. My eyes went wide as they literally transformed in front of me into green and blue lizard like creatures with red eyes.

"You'll pay for that!" The taller one said in a low growl.

Never in my life had I seen something like that. Well, other than sci-fi movies. But not in real life. Also, never in my life had I bolted that fast or run that fast. I sprayed at them again for good measure and I ran as fast as I could in my boots, not even caring what way I was going. Every few seconds I would glance behind me and see the lizard creatures behind me. As I ran, I prayed to God that something would happen and I'd be safe. Funny thing about prayers though is that sometimes God answers them in a way that you'd never expect. Glancing back in front of me, I happened to notice a man running towards me with an odd lit up gadget in his hand. We both tried to stop, but we ran into each other and fell down. The man stood up and I was able to get a better look at him. I noticed it was the same man who'd helped me this morning. The man who called himself the Doctor.

"Terribly sorry." He said, holding out his hand to help me up. "Are you ok?"

"Define ok." I said shakily, grabbing his hand and getting up. "Because I'm currently running for my life from weird lizard creatures." Then a thought occurred to me. "Hang on. Why are you here? And what the heck is that thing in your hand?" I asked, even more confused. It was then that I glanced behind me and noticed the creatures advancing closer. I gulped.

"I'll explain on the way!" He said urgently. "RUN!" He yelled and I bolted after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Wholloween! I'll be watching non scary Halloween movies and hopefully passing out candy if any kids come. I went out last night with a couple of friends to a karaoke bar as a hufflepuff. Anyways, enjoy!**

Look, I realize that in normal circumstances it may not have been the safest idea to follow a strange man who I'd just met that morning. But, this wasn't normal circumstances. I was literally running for my life from creatures that I had no idea what they were. But, the Doctor seemed to know what they were and he was the one who I ran into, so I had no choice. Yes, I also had a few questions, like how I just managed to bump into him when I was being chased, however now wasn't the best time to ask them, considering the lizard creatures were coming closer. Granted, they were a little slower, but still.

"Uh, I think they may be gaining on us." I said, nervously.

"I can fix that." The Doctor said. He dropped the weird lit up gadget in one pocket and from the other, he pulled out another odd looking object. It was a silver tube like object with a blue tip. "You may want to step back a bit." He advised.

I stepped back, and watched as he twisted it, letting out a very loud screeching sound. I then heard a thud and turned around to see the lizard creatures laying motionless on the ground. "Wha-what did you do?!" I asked in shock, staring at them. "Are-are they dead?" I asked.

"Nope. Just unconscious." He said, flipping the weird object in the air and then putting it back in his pocket. "Although, they should have been much more faster than they were." He said, thoughtfully.

Despite the fact that I was still freaked out and confused by what was happening, I smiled. "That would probably be because I sprayed them with pepper spray before they turned into those creatures." I said. "And then may have sprayed at them before bolting."

At that, the Doctor looked slightly impressed. "That's actually brilliant." He said. "Well done."

"Well, I try." I said, shrugging modestly. Then my thought went back to the current situation. "Wait. Ok. Who exactly are you and what are those creatures?" I demanded. "Because you clearly know what they are." It had been a weird night and I needed answers.

"Well to answer that, we need to go to the TARDIS. Come on!" He yelled as he started running again.

"Wait. The what?" I yelled, running after him.

"You'll see!" He called over his shoulder.

I ran after him, still in confusion until we got to the alleyway where I'd seen the box in the morning. I was starting to think that this guy was nuts. How was this going to prove anything? It looked like it would only fit two people. The Doctor pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked it. He then opened the door and walked in. I stood there for a second, debating whether I should follow him or not, when he stuck out his head.

"Well? Are you coming in or not?" He asked.

I cautiously walked in and stopped in my tracks. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I was stunned speechless by what I was seeing. There was literally a whole room inside of this box. Not to mention the fact that it looked like there might be some other rooms in it. Not just that, but said room looked like it was from some type of sci-fi movie. There were what appeared to be a few coral pieces attached to whatever this place was and there was an odd looking circular object of what looked to be a console. After a few seconds of staring, I managed to speak.

"It's...it's bigger on the inside." I said, finally.

"Yup!" The Doctor said cheerfully, looking up from the monitor that was also on the console "Oh, I never got your name."

"It's Jenna Greenly" I said in a dazed voice, still looking around at everything. "What is this place?" I asked.

"It's called the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"The TARDIS?" I asked, confused.

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He said.

"Wait wait." I interjected. "Are you telling me this place is a freaking spaceship?!" I asked.

"Yup! Well, not just a spaceship. It also travels through time." He said, grinning.

"Who are you?" I asked, staring at him. I was trying to get my head around the fact that I was in a spaceship. "I mean, what? Are you a time traveler or alien or what?"

"Well, both." He said. "I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey." He said, grinning at my astonished expression.

"Whoa." I muttered. This night was definitely not going the way I planned it. "So then those creatures are aliens too?" I asked nervously, already knowing the answer.

The Doctor nodded his head. "That would be correct." He said. "But from which planet, I haven't quite figured out yet. I tracked their signal here." He looked back at the monitor and frowned a bit.

I leaned against the wall, which sounded like it was humming, and tried to make sense of everything. Like the fact that aliens did exist. Part of me had always wondered if they did, and if the events that had happened in recent years taught me anything, it was to not take anything at face value. News reports always said they were freak occurrences, but again, I was doubtful. Now I knew why. Plus, it occurred to me that maybe the Doctor had been the one to stop those. I mean, it made sense, considering he'd stopped the lizards in their tracks with that weird device. I also wanted to know more about him. When he mentioned his home planet, there was sadness in his ancient looking eyes. Clearly, he had seen so much. Heck, I didn't even know how old he even was.

"What exactly was that thing that you used to stop them?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Ah. Well that would be the sonic screwdriver." He said, pulling it out of his pocket again and showing it to me. "Does everything, except for killing people. Oh, and wood. It doesn't do wood."

"Um, wow." I said. The things that I'd found out just in one night were astonishing. Maybe a little bit too astonishing, because I suddenly felt extremely exhausted. I tried to hide a yawn, but the Doctor caught me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. I guess I'm just really tired. I never expected this much to happen in one night." I said. "This is going to take a little bit to get used to."

"Well, I can always drop you back home." He said. "You might want to hang on to something." He said, as he pulled on some levers and hit buttons.

"Why?" I asked. A second later, I was flung on the ground as the TARDIS took off with a wheezing, groaning type sound. Well, that was why. A few seconds later, I heard that same sound again. I stood up cautiously. "Are we here?" I asked.

"See for yourself." The Doctor said, motioning for me to open the door.

I opened the door slowly and gaped as I was met with my apartment's living room. I walked out into my apartment and walked around, only turning around when I heard an odd sound. My eyes went wide as the TARDIS dematerialized in front of my eyes. I shook my head and walked to my room, where I got ready for bed. Before I went to sleep, I kept thinking of everything that had happened that night. It was amazing that my whole life had changed in one night. My last thought before I went to sleep was that I probably would never see the Doctor again, but I was about to discover that once you meet the Doctor, it's inevitable that you'll see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up to my phone going off. I answered it and was greeted with the frantic ramblings of one of the 16 year old girls who worked at the store with me. "Alexis. Slow down." I said, trying to calm the frantic girl down. "Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on." I said.

"Someone robbed the store!" She finally managed to get out.

I bolted up in my bed. In the years of working at the store, no one had ever tried to rob the store. Plus, we had a pretty good security system. Or so I thought. "Are you ok?" I asked her, trying to stay calm.

"I'm fine." She said. "I tried to stop them, but they'd already ran out. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Did you call both the police and Marie?" I asked, referring to the woman who owned the store?" I asked her.

"No." She sniffed.

"Ok. Call them both and I'll be there as quickly as I can." I said.

I hung up and quickly got out of bed, briefly wondering why my feet hurt. What happened last night had to have been a dream. There was no way that I had been running from aliens only to be saved by another alien. I put it out of my head and quickly threw on a long sleeved shirt, sweats, and tennis shoes and bolted out of the apartment. I ran all the way to the shop, only to be greeted with glass on the ground and Alexis shaking like a leaf. At least she was ok. Marie had arrived there around the same time. She and I walked in the store and took inventory of what had been stolen. A lot of the gold and silver jewelry had been stolen. As well as a lot of the other gold and silver pieces that weren't jewelry. Nothing else. Marie turned to Alexis, who'd followed us in.

"Did you call the police?" Marie asked her.

"Um yeah, but they said they were sending some detective." She said.

"A detective?" I asked. "Why would they need a detective?" I was very curious as to why it wouldn't just be the police, when I heard someone walk behind me.

"Hello there!" A very familiar voice said cheerfully.

I turned slowly and saw a very familiar looking man in a blue suit and red chucks wearing a trench coat. Yup, you guessed it. It was the Doctor. Ok, so maybe last night hadn't been a dream. I maintained a neutral expression, but inside, my thoughts were swirling. If he was here, there could only be one reason why. I glanced at him, and he, somehow able to read my expression, gave me a small nod. Alexis and Marie however, never noticed this interaction between us.

"Are you the detective?" Alexis asked.

"Yup!" He said. "Detective John Smith." He turned to Alexis. "Now." He said seriously. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I was walking to the store about to open it when I saw these two guys running out of the store with bags. I tried to run after them, but they were too fast." Alexis said. "I don't know when they came, though."

"Do you have any security tapes going?" The Doc- I mean detective Smith asked Marie. "They maybe able to tell me something."

"They're in the back room." She said.

"I can go in with him and check them out." I offered. Marie agreed and we all walked in the store.

I still couldn't believe that they'd done this. And why would they need all that gold and silver anyways? The Doctor and I walked into the back room where the monitors for the security camera were. I closed the door and sat down next to the Doctor, who had his sonic screwdriver out and was frowning as he scanned through the footage with the sonic.

"So the robbery was done by those creatures last night, right?" I asked.

The Doctor looked up from the monitors, a thoughtful frown on his face and nodded his head. "But I sell can't figure out which ones." He said, going back to the monitor.

"Well if it helps, they stole most of the gold and silver pieces in the store." I said, leaning back in the chair. I almost fell out of the chair, though when the Doctor let out a loud "AHA!" next to me, startling me.

"Of course!" He said. "They're from the planet Iozoid. They're a shape-shifting reptilian race that for the the most part believe they're superior to other species."

"Ok. So then do they try to take over the species' planets and how?" I asked. "And why do they need the gold and silver,"

"Ah. Well." The Doctor said, rubbing the back of his neck. I could tell that he didn't want to tell me.

"Doctor, please." I said. "Just tell me. My city's probably in danger because of those creatures. I need to know." I begged.

"Alright. I'll tell you." The Doctor said, finally giving in. "They er, hypnotize them. One of the leaders of their species shape-shifts into a member of one of the other species and assumes a leadership position, gets voted in, and then uses subtle subliminal messages to become more powerful until they're ready to basically put the whole species under. As for the gold and silver, they're attracted to shiny objects, so that's one possible explanation for that."

I looked at him in a mixture of fear. "So you're telling me that there's a possibility that my whole town could be hypnotized?!" I said fearfully. "Oh no. This is so not good." I got out of the chair and walked around, mumbling to myself, until the Doctor walked over to me.

"Calm down there." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders and forcing me to look up at him. "I promise you that I won't let that happen. We will stop them. Ok?"

I don't know what it was, but as much as I was terrified, I believed him. Maybe it was because he wasn't human and I'd only just met him the day before. Or maybe because looking into his eyes just told a story.

Eyes so ancient and wise. Eyes that must have seen so much. I nodded my head and took a deep breath. Just then, the door opened and Marie popped her head in.

"Have you figured out who did this?" She asked.

"Yup." The Doctor said. "Just have to tell the others to keep a lookout."

"Great! Thank you so much." She said. "Oh by the way, the mayor is speaking on crime today. We might want to check it out."

"That'd might be a good idea." I said. "You and Alexis go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Ok. Just remember to lock up. I'll call the insurance company about this." She said, and closed the door.

"That's a weird coincidence." I said. I looked at the Doctor and noticed he had an odd expression on his face. "Wait. You don't think..." I said.

"That the mayor is an Izoidian and is trying to take over your town? That would be correct." He said. "I'd like to check out this speech."

"I'm right behind you." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, well after that news that America received yesterday, I think we all need something to take our minds off of it for a bit. So, without further ado, I give you chapter 4.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, it wouldn't end up in a bundle of feels all the dang time.**

We bolted out of the store and onto the side walk. "How are we going to get there that quickly? Downtown's too far for walking and I don't have my car." I said.

"With the TARDIS, of course." The Doctor said, running to the alleyways.

"Right, sure." I said, running after him. We got to the TARDIS and he unlocked the door. I followed him in. I still couldn't believe how amazingly huge it was. The Doctor flipped some buttons and levers and we took off. A few seconds later, we landed. I followed the Doctor out, and we blended into the crowd, which was buzzing with excitement.

"I knew there was something sketchy about the mayor." I whispered to the Doctor as we waited. "Now I know why."

"Well then. Why don't we see what your beloved mayor has to say then, shall we?" The Doctor said.

Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd as the mayor came out. I shivered looking at him. He definitely had that suave charmer look to him. "Good morning citizens!" He said, waving. "Now, I'm here to talk to you about the crime in this city."

For half an hour, we heard him talk about the crime and what he would do. As I glanced around, I definitely noticed something happening to the crowd. Most of them were starting to get a glazed look in their eyes and were clapping almost mechanically. I shivered as I looked around and noticed a few of my friends acting the same way. Suddenly, I found myself starting fall under. Everything inside of me was fighting it, or trying to. But, someone else was helping me fight it as well. I was vaguely aware of the Doctor grabbing me by the shoulders, turning me towards him, and putting his index fingers to my temple. Somehow, I could see something resembling a wall being put in my mind.

"Come on, Jenna." The Doctor said, removing his fingers from my forehead and looking at me. "I know you're strong enough to keep that wall up. I saw you fight it. You can do it. Don't give up." He said in a pleading voice.

It was the combination of whatever was blocking the signal and the Doctor's encouragement that did it. My mind cleared, and I found myself groaning a bit as I woke from the trance.

"Ow. My head hurts." I said weakly, swaying a bit. Luckily, no one else noticed what had just transpired. They were all too busy being enamored with the mayor's speech to notice anything happening around them. All of the animals from the zoo could have broken out and be running rampant in the streets and they probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Whoa. Take it easy, there." The Doctor said, leading me towards a bench and helping me sit down. He took out the sonic screwdriver and waved it up and down my body. The results must have been fine, because he grinned and put the sonic back in his pocket. "You should be fine." He said. "Just try not to run any marathon right now."

"Hah. That's really funny." I said weakly. There was one thing on my mind that I wanted to know, however. "What exactly did you do to get me out of it?" I asked.

"Oh, just went into your mind and created a wall to block any other attempts of hypnotism." The Doctor said, like it was no big deal. "What? You didn't think I'd just let you get fully hypnotized, did you?" He asked, chuckling at my astonished expression.

"Well no, but I just didn't expect it to happen that way." I said. I mean, being in your own mind sometimes is weird enough, but having another person in your mind is even weirder. Not to mention the fact that said person is someone that you just met and don't know much about other than the fact that he's from another planet.

I wondered what other things I would find out about this extremely odd (and I use the term loosely) and amazing man. The amount of things that were happening around and to me were astonishing to me and it hadn't even been an entire day. Truth be told though, it was a bit exciting to me. I mean, having an alien save you and also finding out that aliens do exist isn't something that happens every day. Now, being hypnotized wasn't exactly on top of my bucket list, but having a big adventure was. Granted, when I dreamed of having a big adventure, I'd always imagined visiting a different country, not dealing with aliens, but I guess it counted. I just needed to get use to the fact that this was all happening in real life.

"So how exactly are we going to stop them?" I asked, now almost completely recovered. "I mean, it's not like you can do what you did to me with the whole crowd. Can you?"

"Nope." The Doctor sighed, running his hands through his hair, making it stick up even more than it already had been. "The only way they can be stopped is if something transforms them back into their true forms. Once they're seen in their true form, the trance would be broken, but it would need to be something to transform them."

"Like when I sprayed them with pepper spray?" I asked.

"Right. Like that." He said. Then he started getting an expression that looked almost like he had an idea and jumped up. "That's it!" He exclaimed, startling me in the process. "Oi this daft, old head can be so thick sometimes!"

"What?! What's it?" I asked.

" The pepper spray!" He said, grinning manically. "They're allergic to the pepper in the pepper spray."

"Ok. So you're telling me that these so called powerful Izoidians can be taken down just from pepper spray?" I asked. "Doesn't seem like they're very powerful then."

"Wellll, they aren't really 'taken down' as you say, but it doesn't exactly help if they're exposed, now does it?" He said, winking at me.

I shook my head in amusement. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yup!" He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Wait, how exactly are we going to get enough pepper spray?" I asked. "Pretty sure there's not enough in mine and all the stores are closed and unless you have a spray bottle or something in the TARDIS, we're kind of screwed." I looked at the grin on his face. "Oh my gosh. You do. You have pepper spray, don't you?" I asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

"Yup!" He said grinning and started to run back to the TARDIS.

"Why? Why am I even surprised?" I muttered as I started running after him.


	5. Chapter 5

I followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS, watching in amusement as he opened up one of the grids on the floor. He kept digging through things, and muttering to himself in an odd language. At some point, I really was going to learn where he came from. Ok yes, he said he came from a planet called Gallifrey, but that's the only thing that I knew about it. I thought back to when he'd mentioned it. His eyes seemed to **have** sadness in them. Although, who knew if I'd even ever learn more about him. Who knew if I'd even see him again after this. It seemed that he was probably going to just leave after saving my town. I continued watching him, until he grabbed something and pulled it out.

"Aha! Found it!" He said, triumphantly, holding up a fairly large bottle.

"What would even cause you to have a large bottle of pepper spray in the first place?" I asked, staring at it.

"Well, Let's just say it involved a Dalek and Emily Dickinson. Now she was a brilliant woman. Blimey that woman could dance the waltz!"

"Alright then." I said, wondering exactly what a dalek was.

It seemed that we were all set, so the Doctor motioned me to open the door. I opened it, walking out, when I noticed an extremely attractive man standing outside of the TARDIS. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a long blue 1940's military style coat over a light blue button down and brown suspenders.

"Well hello there. I don't think we've had a chance to meet." The man said, winking at me.

"Uh, no." I said, blushing a bit. "Jenna Greenly." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He said, giving me a grin and shaking my hand.

"Stop it, Jack." The Doctor warned, closing the door behind him.

"What? I can't say hello?" Jack asked.

"We all know what happens when you say hello." The Doctor said.

I snorted silently. "So I'm assuming you two know each other then?" I asked.

"Oh, the doc and I go way back." Jack said. "Isn't that right, Doctor?"

"It's all very complicated." The Doctor said, clearly not wanting to go into it. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked Jack.

"Torchwood tracked an alien signal here and I decided to come investigate. Should've known you'd be here. Wasn't aware you had a new companion though."

"Companion?" I asked, confused. I then turned towards the Doctor. "Uh, what's he talking about?" I asked

"Normally I have someone who travels with me for a while. I recently traveled with someone. Her name was Donna, but she had to leave." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Again, I noticed a touch of sadness in his eyes. Something had to have happened, but I didn't want to pry.

"Look, I just met the Doctor yesterday after he saved me from those creatures. The um.."

"Izoidians." The Doctor said helpfully."

"Yeah. The Izoidians. And now they're trying to take over the only city I've ever lived in." I said, trying to stay calm. "I mean, besides the one I went to college in."

"Wait. I've heard of the species." Jack said thoughtfully. "They use hypnosis to gain control." He turned to me. "So then, why aren't you a part of that crowd that I passed not long ago that's clearly a little into that speech?" He asked me. "Not that I don't know that answer already."

I laughed. "Well the Doctor did some alien thing that apparently blocked the hypnosis." I said.

"Oi! That 'alien thing' was a telepathic mental block!" The Doctor said in a disgruntled tone. "Now come on, you two." He said, and locked the TARDIS and we headed out.

"Gets a little bit testy when you don't use the right terminology, doesn't he?" I whispered to Jack as we followed the Doctor.

"You have no idea." Jack whispered back.

By the time we got back to the area where the "mayor" had just made his speech, the crowd had mostly dispersed. I did notice however, that some of them looked a little bit confused and were shaking their heads as they started walking to their cars or wherever they were headed to. I saw a few people glance at us and wondered how exactly our trio looked to them. Considering I was the only woman in between 2 slightly oddly dressed men, I can only imagine. I looked up and noticed that my friend Lucy was running towards me and tackled me, nearly knocking me over.

"You're ok!" She exclaimed. "I heard about the robbery."

"I'm fine." I said, righting myself. "No one was actually there when it happened." I said. "They just stole some gold and silver pieces." I wasn't about to tell her that they were actually lizard creatures from another planet.

"Phew! I'm glad." She said. She then glanced over at the Doctor and Jack. "Um, who are they?" She asked curiously.

"Um well this is-" I started to hesitate a bit.

"Detective John Smith." The Doctor interjected before I could try to come up with an excuse to who he. He then pulled out something that looked like it would hold a business card. "Psychic paper." He whispered to me when he noticed my confused expression.

"And that would be what, exactly?" I whispered back.

"Shows people whatever I want them to see. Extremely useful in tight spots." He said, grinning at my astonished expression. "As I was saying," He said to Lucy, "I'm detective Smith and this is my partner, detective Jack Harkness. Wellll, I say partner, but I'm normally the one to get him out of sticky situations."

I hid back a laugh as Jack gave the Doctor an "I swear I'm going to kill you." look. This might have been a little bit too fun for me, but it wasn't like these situations ever happened that often. Ok, let me rephrase that. It wasn't like these situations ever presented themselves...at all. This was an new and an extremely odd situation, and while it might have been a little bit scary, it was something I needed to come to grips with, not matter how weird it was.

 **Ok, I just really wanted to bring Jack in this fanfic. He'll most likely just be in this part, but who knows? Now, off to bed because I have work all day tomorrow.**


End file.
